The Greek Heroes
by Breaking Star
Summary: This is a mortal au where the seven, my oc and Calypso form a band through a school wide competition. Will they win the competition and a record deal of a lifetime or will they lose and risk going back to school and suffer from even more torture. Might included Reyna, Thalia and Nico.


**A/N- This band AU does not include Frank or Hazel. 1 because they are extremely nice and it's hard to write about them since I am rude. 2 I have no clue what instrument they would play nor what they would sound like. Now I have given each character a instrument they play as well as a singer I personally (as well as my best friend) think they sound like.**

 **Calypso- mic, Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Piper- acoustic , Hailed Stienfeld**

 **Annabeth- key board, Zara Larsson**

 **Skylar- electric guitar, Daya**

 **Leo- electric guitar, Jake Miller**

 **Jason- bass guitar, Charlie Puth**

 **Percy- drums, Shawn Mendez**

 **I recommend listening to acoustic versions. Without further ado**

Skylar was running from the bathroom to music class which she was late for again. When she got to the door her twin sister opened the door slightly before yanking her in.

"Your late again," Piper whispered before leading her to the back of the class.

The twins share their brown hair and kaleidescope eyes but Skylar's skin is lighter and her mid back length hair has blond tips while Piper's is choppy and shoulder length. They moved to New York a week ago and haven't tried to make any friends yet.

"I'm sorry Barbie doll one though it was just the funniest thing to spill ketchup on my pure white shirt," Skylar hissed before turning to the teacher.

"Hello students I am giving you all a project. You will be assigned in a single gender group of two or three. Those groups will compete in a little competition at our school. The winners of the boys and the winners of the girls will combine, form a group name and compete school wide in multiple competitions to win a chance for a record deal with a top producer. Is this clear? Great, I will write the groups on the board,"

Skylar gasped and turn to Piper who looked uneasy. Everyone of the Barbies are in their class. Hopefully they aren't assigned in a group together. Skylar slowed her breathing as she glared at the board.

 **Calypso Titan**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Piper McLean**

 **Skylar McLean**

"This is an OK group," Piper whispered.

Calypso is a girl (duh) that is way more gorgeous than any of the Barbies. Unlike the Barbies, though, she is really sweet and kind. She has milky pale skin, long golden brown hair and dark almond shaped eyes.

Annabeth is the smartest girl on the school. Every boy that has hit on her learned their lesson. She mostly keeps to herself though. She had lightly tanned skin, golden blond hair in princess curls and calculating grey eyes.

The twins made their way to the corner of the room where Annabeth and Calypso were waiting. Annabeth was behind a keyboard and Calypso was holding a microphone. Skylar grabbed her electric guitar from behind her back and sat across from Annabeth. Piper sat next to Calypso with an acoustic guitar.

"Students tomorrow I want you to perform a song so I can see how your group works together,"

Skylar looked at Annabeth and noticed she kept looking at a group of three boys. One was tan with black hair and pretty hot sea green eyes. Another had tan skin, blond hair, electric blue eyes and a forearm tattoo. The last looked like and escaped elf. He had pointed ears, curly black hair, dark brown eyes and a dark tan. They were all cute but not Skylar's type.

"What are you looking at Chase?" Skylar asked.

Annabeth turned red and lowered her gaze, "Nothing, McLean,"

"Anyway introductions then we can discuss what son we will perform tomorrow," Calypso suggested.

"I'm Annabeth Chase,"

"Skylar and Piper McLean,"

"Calypso Titan,"

"OK so now that introductions are over we need a song I can play keyboard on and apparently Skylar plays guitar so that as well,"

"I have the perfect song," Piper said.

She leaned closer and whispered the song to them. They all nodded and discussed who would sing what. Before the end of class they had the teacher print the sheet music for keyboard and guitar out.

That night at home the twins were sitting on Piper's bed. Piper was braiding Skylar's hair while Skylar was trying to figure out the cords by heart. Piper ended up just playing with her hair. When Skylar sighed in frustration she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's sing Legendary," she said.

Skylar nodded and strummed the first cords.

 **(Piper- normal Skylar- bold both- italicized)**

Oh I don't want to try it

Cause I'm scared that I'm gonna like it

And I can look but I'm not gonna bite it

Cause me heart heart is on a diet

But you give off something so cool

 **you do you do**

So I guess I'm bending my rules

 **For you for you**

 _Let's pretend that it's a holiday-ay-ay_

 _Boy you know it's only temporary_

 _Just a kiss I'm gonna blow away-ay-ay_

 _Like a Valentine in February_

 _Up all day and up all night_

 _We're not waisting our precious time_

 _We know it's never going pass today_

 _So why not make it legendary_

 **Oh you don't need a witness**

 **To testify about all of the kisses**

 **When it's gone you know you gonna miss it**

 **At least you'll check check me off your wish list**

 **You know I give off something so cool**

I do I do

 **And I'll give a little to you**

To you to you

 _Let's pretend that it's a holiday-ay-ay_

 _Boy you know it's only temporary_

 _Just a kiss, I'm gonna blow away-ay-ay_

 _Like a Valentine in February_

 _Up all day and up all night_

 _We're not wasting our precious time_

 _We know it's never going pass today_

 _So why not make it legendary_

Hurry up before we're out of time

 **So come on boy hurry up**

Better do it before I change my mind

 **Before I don't give a what**

Hurry up before we're out of time

 **So come on boy hurry up**

Better do it before I change my mind

 **Before I don't give a what**

 _Let's pretend that it's a holiday-ay-ay_

 _Boy you know it's only temporary_

 _Just a kiss, I'm gonna blow away-ay-ay_

 _Like a Valentine in February_

 _Up all day and up all night_

 _We're not waisting our precious time_

 _We know it's never going pass today_

 _So why not make it legendary_

 **Come, come on boy hurry up**

Before I don't give a what

 **Co-come on boy hurry up**

Why not make it legendary

Skylar finished strumming the last cords and jumped off the bed messing up her hair in the process. Piper laughed and jumped off beside her. They began to jump around dancing as Skylar strummed an upbeat Mexican sounding beat.

Then their dad came in to scold them and told them it was too late to be conducting a mariachi band. He told each of them good night. Like usual Skylar slept in Piper's room, on the bottom half of the bed.

The next day after many performances the girls were finally up. They set a mic in front of Annabeth and Skylar so they could sing this part. Calypso had a gold, wireless microphone while Piper's was silver and wireless.

Piper nodded to Skylar and she strummed the beginning cords. Annabeth soon joined in.

 **(Calypso- normal Piper- bold Skylar- underlined Annabeth- italicized All- on between *)**

Why you? Why you gotta be so uncool?

I told you I didn't want us to continue

But it's like it went in your ear

And came out on the other side

I guess you didn't want to hear

But now its time for you to get it right

* In case you missed it or just don't get it

I'm all the way over you over you

In case you missed it, you need to let it go

And find baby find something better to do

Then calling all night, cause I won't call back

No I don't like, you know I don't like that

In case you missed it, let me repeat it

I'm all the way over you, over you*

 _Easy, I tried to make it easy_

 _To leave me but I guess you don't believe me_

 **Running, telling all your friends**

 **We're going on another date**

 **Something's missing in your head**

 **And now it's time for you to get it straight**

*In case you missed it or just don't get it

I'm all the way over you over you

In case you missed it, you need to let it go

And find baby find something better to do

Then calling all night, cause I won't call back

No I don't like, you know I don't like that

In case you missed it, let me repeat it

I'm all the way over you, over you*

I don't wanna kiss, I don't wanna talk

Boy in case you missed it I don't miss you at all

 **So don't send me a text don't give me a call**

 **Boy in case you missed it I don't miss you at all**

*I don't wanna kiss, I don't wanna talk

Boy in case you missed it I don't miss you at all

So don't send me a text don't give me a call

Boy in case you missed it I don't miss you at all*

*In case you missed it or just don't get it

I'm all the way over you over you

In case you missed it, you need to let it go

And find baby find something better to do

Then calling all night, cause I won't call back

No I don't like, you know I don't like that

In case you missed it, let me repeat it

I'm all the way over you, over you*

Just in case you missed it

 **I'm all the way over you, over you**

Just in case you missed it

I'm all the way over you, over you, over you

I'm all the way over you, over you, over you

The girls bowed to very loud cheering. They left the stage with big smiles. Next were the group of boys Annabeth was watching. The blond boy had a guitar, sea eyes was on drums and the elf was holding a guitar as well. They all had microphone stands in front of them.

 **(Leo rapping- normal Percy- bold Jason- underlined Percy and Jason- italicized)**

Yeah

I hope you still remember what I look like

I haven't seen you in a minute

Last night I had that kind of dream that you just don't want to wake up from

And that's cause you were in it

So this morning when I woke up it felt more like a nightmare

Cause I rolled over and I thought that you'd be right there

But nope

I'm just laying her alone

On my own

Wishing I was on the first flight home

 **I'll be home in no time**

I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin

 **I'll be home in no time**

By the way check your phone cause I just sent you a text sayin

 _Hey_

 _I've been gone forever_

 _I'm coming home tonight_

 _We'll be back together this plane gon fly_

 _I can't predict the weather_

 _But you should know that I_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

And I bet if I left right now

I'll probably make it to you by the morning

So I'm packing up my bags hopping on this red eye

I'll be there before your eyes even open

Hurry up and tell the pilot to take off

So we can pick up right where we left off

I can't believe it I'm finally on my way

Feels so damn good to be able to say

 **I'll be home in no time**

I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin

 **I'll be home in no time**

By the way check your phone cause I just sent you a text saying

 _Hey_

 _I've been gone forever_

 _I'm coming home tonight_

 _We'll be back together this plan gon fly_

 _I can't predict the weather_

 _But you should know that I_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

 _I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the skies cause_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

Yeah and now I pull up to your drive way

Been a while since I've been on this block

And now I walk up to your front door

I know you recognize that same knock

I hear you running down the stairs now

Tears running down your face

Then you open up that front door

And I look at you and say

 **(At this part Percy stops playing drums)**

Hey I know I've been gone forever

But I'm finally home tonight

Now that I'm here I'm never leaving your side

I told you I was coming

Sorry it took so long

I was on that first flight home

I was on the first flight home

 **(The beat picks up)**

 _Hey_

 _I've been gone forever_

 _I'm coming home tonight_

 _We'll be back together this plane gon fly_

 _I can't predict the weather_

 _But you should know that I_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

 _I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the skies cause_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

 _I'll be on the first flight home_

The boy were cheered just as loudly and they soaked up the glory.

"Good news students non of your groups are changing. Keep up the good work. The contest will be at the end of the semester. Your dismissed,"

 **OK I didn't put this all the beginning but I am putting my previous stories on hiatus because they don't appeal me and I don't have any ideas for them. Thank you and happy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, the artists I mentioned in the A/N or the three songs I uses which are ,in order,**

 **Legendary by Daya**

 **I.C.Y.M.I by Daya**

 **First Flight Home by Jake Miller**

 **Yes Daya is one of my favorite artists and Jake Miller is hot. I hope you took time to read the lyrics since my tablet does not allow me to copy and paste. I recommend listening to these songs as well.**

 **I will take song requests for the main characters or for other bands. I will also take in OC for competing bands.**

 **Anyway I will probably update Wednesday.**


End file.
